AKU INI SEORANG MAKNAE, HYUNG!
by TaetoE
Summary: Psikopat dalam diri Jungkook kumat, Taehyung jadi puitis, Hopie malang, Suga badmood sejak pagi..apa yang sebenarnya BTS alami? (Argh..bad summary)


**AKU INI SEORANG MAKNAE, HYUNG!**

.

.

Author : TaetoE

Rated : K

Genre : Humor/family

Main Cast : All BTS member.

WARNING : AGG (Absurd Gaje Garing)

Disclaimer : Setiap tokoh jelas milik orang tua mereka. Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka buat cerita ini.

.

.

"Kukuruyuuuuuuk!"

Jam diding di kamar itu masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tapi ayam punya pakde-pakde tetangga sebelah dorm udah mulai ngerap a.k.a berkokok nyaring layaknya kuda poni yang suka Apel lagi kejepit mobil truk FUSO yang biasa bawa sembako antarpulau.

Sesosok manusia—yang tubuhnya paling kecil di antara dua manusia lain—mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman di balik selimutnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat sihh mirip cacing kepanasan.

Kurang apa coba?! Sudah lima buah bantal yang dia pakai buat nutupin telinganya dari serangan gelombang suara sepersonic punya ayam jago sialan itu. Tapi hasilnya _failed._

"AAIIH..KAYAK SUARA LU PALING BAGUS AJA SIH, YAM! BERHENTI BERKOKOK ATAU KU REBUS KAMU JADI SOP AYAM BUAT SARAPAN NANTI PAGIII" Teriakan 7 oktaf yang terdengar seperti rap itu mengguncang seisi dorm BTS.

Suga, sosok 'cacing-kepanasan-di balik-selimut' itu udah gak tahan sama ayam sebelah yang tanpa dosa sukses bangunin bobo cantiknya (?)

"Suga hyung, apa sih berisik bener?! Ngga tau apa, padahal bentar lagi show nyanyi ku sama Krisdayanti mau mulai!" ujar seseorang menceritakan mimpi dalam tidurnya.

Bukannya ayam yang menyahut semua makian Suga, kali ini justru RapMon yang bangun dan langsung ceramah gaje dengan mata yang masih terpenjam dan ada sebongkah _belek_ di sudut matanya.

Suga cengo 'apaan sih nih anak ngaco mau show ama bude Krisdayanti?!' pikir Suga polos dengan muka datar.

"Kok gue sih yang salah? Heh..yang berisik itu ayam sebelah pabo!" Suga balik berteriak di depan muka RapMon sampai 'hujan' badai menyerang wajah leader yang terobsesi SailorMoon itu.

"Oh Ah..your dirty water! Dirty water! Don't tach mai peisseu!" seru RapMon yang bahasa Inggrisnya sengaja dibikin alay kayak Jhope waktu di BTS Bomb (promosi ^^).

Sekali lagi Suga cengo dan udah ambil ancang-ancang buat gebukin leader aneh di depannya itu. Panci yang entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba sudah ada di genggamannya.

Tinggal dilayangkan aja tuh ke muka leader biar tambah mulus dan kinclong! #loh?

1..

2..

...

"Eits! Panci gue made in Tanah Abang ya! jangan buat gebukin Rapmon, bisa lepas semua antilengketnya. Balikin sini!" Omo! Yang punya panci marah.

Jin a.k.a abang visual BTS yang ternyata udah bangun, jadi ikutan gaduh sama dua rekannya. Dia mulai mewek-mewek ngga jelas saat Suga nolak buat balikin panci itu.

"Balikin, Sugaa~" rengek Jin dengan beruraian air mata.

Berbagai pose udah Jin coba biar Suga ngga tega dan akhirnya mau balikin baby bunny panci kesayangannya itu. Mulai dari sujud-sujud, berlutut, bahkan gelantungan di langit-langit kamar udah dia lakuin.

"Ogah! Gue harus cincang-cincang dulu si Namjoon sialan itu!" balas Suga sewot.

"Pake pisau atuh kalo mau nyincang.." Jin dengan tulusnya justru memberi saran. Dasar labil.

"Ah iya bener juga! Gue ambil dulu pisaunya. Namjoon! Tetap diam di situ!" Suga sibuk ngewanti-wanti Rapmon a.k.a Namjoon sambil nodongin panci milik Jin. Alhasil Rapmon langsung beku di tempat.

Suga pun melengos pergi ke dapur.

.

.

"Hyung! Tadi ada gempa ya?!" tiba-tiba aja si JHope udah muncul dari balik pintu kamar Jin, Suga dan Rapmon. Jin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk padahal ngga paham sama omongan JHope.

Dia ngga sendirian, Maknae Line juga ngekor di belakang member yang sebenernya pengen gabung di SISTAR itu (baca : Jhope)

"Pantas saja, aku merasakan guncangan hebat yang mengusik jiwa dan ragaku dalam mimpi indah di tidurku tadi. Aku sungguh terkejut, Hyung" ujar V sambil memegang dada. Kepalanyanya menunduk dalam, ngeliatin semut baris di dekat kakinya (?)

Seisi kamar itu langsung cengo, si alien 4D itu kenapa jadi lebay ngalay gini? Mimpi apa mereka barusan..

"Lu kok jadi puitis gitu sih, Tae? Merinding gue dengernya.." ujar Jimin sambil ngeliat V a.k.a Taehyung dengan pandangan jijik.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Park Jimin. Kau masih anak kecil, ini terlalu rumit untukmu.." ucap V sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin pake raket nyamuk, tanda prihatin.

"HEH! AKU BEBERAPA BULAN LEBIH TUA DARI MU KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jimin berseru kesal pake toak masjid yang dia ambil bareng JHope kemaren sore.

"Ini masih jam tiga pagi,.. kenapa kalian berisik banget sih?" Jungkook angkat bicara, sok dewasa.

V dan Jimin menatapnya tajam, Sring! Setajam S*LET.

"Biasa aja kali, ngga usah natap aku segitunyaa.." ujar Jungkook yang seenak jidat malah tiduran di tempat tidur Suga.

"Haaish,,padahal aku nyaris dimahkotai jadi Maknae Tertampan Abad ini" Jungkook ikutan curhat galao tentang mimpinya. Semua bengong natap maknae overpede itu.

"Krik..krik..krik..." jangkrik peliharaan Namjoon tiba-tiba lewat sambil nyengir gaje (?).

"Lu ngomong apa sih, Kook?" tanya Jin lola.

"Haihh.. Aku seorang ini seorang maknae, Hyung. Wajar kalo hyung ngga ngerti ucapanku. Zaman kite kan beda lima tahun" kata Jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jleb! Jleb! Hati Jin berasa ditusuk tusuk gigi waktu denger Jungkook ngomong gitu sambil natap Jin pake pandangan mengintimidasi.

Member lain udah setengah mati nahan biar ngga ketawa. Resikonya terlalu besar kalo sampai mereka ngetawain Jin. Bisa menciut perut mereka karena Jin marah dan mogok masak buat BTS.

"Jadi.. lu.. nganggep gue seolah udah kakek-kakek peyot gitu, Kook?" tanya Jin sambil gigit-gigitin bantal, menyalurkan kekesalannya. Jungkook cuma nyengir evil.

"Eumm..ngomong-ngomong, Rapmon hyung kenapa diem aja dari tadi?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Semua member(-Suga) sontak ngelirik Rapmon yang membatu di pojok kamar dengan pose memeluk lutut dan gigit jari.

"Hiks.. ooh.. dia mau.. hiks, dicincang Suga" ujar Jin masih mewek-mewek. Tapi seolah ngga ada beban waktu bilang Rapmon mau dicincang.

"Dicincang? Apa yang sudah terjadi, Hyung? Kenapa Suga hyung yang mungil itu ingin mencincangmu layaknya hati seseorang yang baru saja putus cinta? Katakan padaku, Hyung.." tanya V sambil ngedeket ke arah Rapmon.

Alien satu itu bener-bener aneh sekarang. Dia mau jadi sastrawan atau apa sih, omongannya dadakan pake bahasa baku bin alay, getho?

.

"NAMJOON! KEM—.. Eh? Kenapa lu pada ngumpul di sini?" semua kepala di kamar itu menoleh bersamaan ke pintu kamar.

Mereka bengong ngeliat Suga yang juga bengong ngeliat member BTS pada ngumpul di kamarnya. Di tangannya udah ada pisau warna pink milik Jin.

'Alamaak! O Em Jih.. itu Hyung seriusan mau nyincang gue?!' Rapmon bergidik ngeri ngeliat tampang Suga yang udah kayak tukang sate mau nyiapin daging buat disate.

Tenggorokan Namjoon seret, mau nelen ludah aja susah. Keringat dingin segede biji duren mulai meluncur dari keningnya kayak orang lagi maen perosotan.

Tiba-tiba lampu bohlam yang terang benderang muncul di atas kepalanya, ia dapat ide!

"Aahh.. aduh ngga tahan nih! Gue harus ke kamar mandi SEKARANG!" seru Rapmon ngaco. Jelas-jelas itu cuma alasan buat lari dari amukan Suga.

"Ya udah cepetan sono! Gue ngga mau kamar ini jadi bau yaw.." sahut Suga yang malah ngebiarin Rapmon keluar kamar dan lari entah kemana.

"Katanya mau nyincang Rapmon hyung, kenapa dilolosin gitu, Hyung?" celetuk Jungkook yang masih asik guling-guling di atas tempat tidur Suga.

.

Satu menit.. dua menit.. lima menit...

.

"YACK! NAMJOON SIALAAAN! KEMBALI KAU!"

.

.

Paginya member BTS khusyuk sama aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mereka baru ada jadwal pemotretan nanti sore, kesempatan buat nyantai dulu nih.

Jin masak di dapur, Namjoon nyapu seisi dorm, J-Hope molor di teras depan, Suga asik bikin lagu di depan laptopnya.

Dan Maknae Line serius nonton TV—tepatnya acara Sinetron Pagi kesukaan Jungkook—sambil ngemil Kerupuk Jengkol ala chef Seok Jin.

Jimin keliatan paling doyan di antara V dan Jungkook. Serpihan kerupuk sampe menggunung di dekat kakinya. Kali aja sekarang aroma napasnya udah sedap ala-ala bau jengkol.

"Oi, V! Lu ngapain nyantai gitu?! Cucian segunung, bro.. cuci cepetan!" seru Namjoon sambil ngangkat sapunya tinggi-tinggi.

Kegiatan menyapunya jadi berhenti karena merasa ada yang tidak adil.

Dia rela nyapu dorm yang bersihnya udah kayak kapal pecah. Tapi V malah enak-enakan depan TV, pura-pura lupa tugasnya buat nyuci baju.

"Tidak tahu kah kau wahai Namjoon hyung.. mesin cuci kita sedang rusak. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan aku yang tampan ini mencuci baju-baju itu secara manual dengan kedua tangan suciku ini kan?"

Oke, V ngalay lagi dan itu sukses ngebuat Jungkook dan Jimin ngakak. Sampe guling-guling kayak anak tikus di lantai.

"Kenapa kalian menertawakan aku?" mata V mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan Jungkook tambah ngakak, heboh sendiri.

"Udahlah.. cepet cuci sekarang, V!" seru Namjoon lagi.

"Dari pada kau menertawakan aku terus, bukankah lebih baik kau membantu aku, Jungkook?" tawar V.

"Aah.. ogah lah, hyung! Aku capek habis latihan panco sama Jimin semaleman" jawab Jungkook

" Lagian.. Aku ini seorang maknae, Hyung. Jangan memaksaku" Jungkook senyam-senyum gaje, dan langsung ngacir ke dapur buat ngerecokin Seok Jin.

V akhirnya pasrah nerima nasibnya. Peluh dan air mata menjadi bukti penderitaannya karena mesti nyuci baju se-truk pake tangannya sendiri. -,-

.

.

Di dapur..

"Hyungie~ kau sedang apa?" Jungkook deketin Jin yang lagi serius sama eksperimen di wajannya.

"Nyoba resep baru, kamu mau bantu aku, Kook?" Jin balik nanya sambil kedip-kedip sok manis, yang ada malah keliatan kayak orang lagi sakit mata.

"Ngga. Kookie kan cuma nanya Hyung lagi ngapain" ujar Jungkook dengan tampang sok ngga punya dosa.

"Sialan lu. Seenggaknya nyicip resep baru hyung mau kan?" Jin nodongin tutup panci ke wajah Jungkook.

"Aku ini seorang maknae, hyung.." Jin cengo, jawaban Jungkook bener ngga nyambung sama pertanyaannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Jin sambil memiringkan kepalanya 180' (?), tanda masih ngga mudeng sama ucapan Jungkook.

"Kalo masakan itu beracun nanti aku mati duluan" Jungkook masang muka melas ala-ala anak kelinci lagi cacingan.

"Mana mungkin aku meracuni dongsaeng-ku.." ujar Jin ngga terima sama tuduhan Jungkook yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Siapa tahu hyung bersekongkol dengan V hyung dan Jhope hyung yang tega nambahin bubuk lada plus garam ke dalam teh ku minggu lalu" tambah Jungkook yang tanpa sadar malah curhat.

"Aku berbeda dengan dua orang aneh itu, Kook" Jin masih saja membela diri, walau tanpa senjata.

"Harusnya kan hyung melindungi maknae seperti aku. Jadi hyung coba duluan masakannya, kalo aman dan enak langsung bagi-bagi" lanjut Jungkook lagi.

Dia masang senyum manisnya yang bakal bikin nenek-nenek jadi histeris.

"Haish! Dasar kau Jeon Jungkook! PERGI DARI DAPURKUU!" teriakan Jin mengguncang dorm. Ngagetin J-Hope yang lagi molor di teras sampe-sampe nyungsep di tumpukan pasir tetangga yang banyak _bunga pasir_ nya itu.

Jin dengan lemah gemulai ngelemparin panci, teko, piring, gelas, sutil, dll ke arah Jungkook yang dengan gampilnya lari dan berniat nyari target baru..

.

.

"Suga hyung.." sapa Jungkook sambil duduk di samping Suga.

"Hm?"

"Lagi bikin lagu ya?" tanya Jungkook yang kepo-nya mulai kumat.

"Lu pikir gue lagi bikin bolu lapis, huh?" Suga balik nanya.

"Ngga usah sewot geh, hyung.. Kan cuma perlu jawab iya apa ngga" ujar Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya lagi bikin lagu.." Suga nyerah, ngga minat memperpanjang urusan sama maknae sialan itu.

"Nanti bilang sama maneger ya, hyung. Kasih part nyanyiku yang banyak" Jungkook mulai nitip pesan sponsor ke Suga.

"Kenapa pula harus bagian mu yang banyak? Ini lagu dominan rap, Kook" jelas Suga yang tumben gaya bicaranya rada berwibawa.

"Ngga masalah. Aku kan juga jago ngerap, hyung.." kata Jungkook sambil nepuk dada, mulai pamer tentang keahliannya yang segudang itu.

"Tega lu. Nanti bagian rap kami(Rapmon, J-Hope, Suga) jadi kepotong lagi -,-" Suga kokoh nolak permintaan Jungkook.

"Mau kepotong atau ngga kan gaji kita tetep sama, Hyung.." ujar Jungkook yang belum kehabisan akal.

"Andwe! Serakah lu, nyanyi iya, dance iya, nah ini.. rap juga mau segala" Suga mulai kesal dan bersiap ngambil panci lagi.

"Aku ini seorang maknae, hyung.. dan masih harus ngasah bakat diberbagai bidang. Jadi hyung ngalah dong.." Jungkook pasang muka ngambek pake gaya memble.

"AARGH! MAKNAEE! PERGI KAU SEBELUM AKU MENGEJARMU!" teriak Suga sambil gebrak-gebrak meja nyontoh penjabat yang lagi sidang DPR-MPR (?)

Lagi-lagi dorm BTS diterjang gampa bumi yang nyaris bikin V kecebur sumur waktu dia lagi nimba air buat nyuci baju, sedangkan Jungkook dengan riangnya lari dari kejaran Suga.

.

.

Di ruang tengah Jimin lagi asik maen congklak bareng J-Hope sambil nyalain radio dan dengerin lagu campur sari. J-Hope setengah idup berusaha ikut nyanyi ala gaya sinden ngga jadi.

"Hyung.. Kookie ikut maen dong!" seru Jungkook yang tiba-tiba udah nongol aje di samping J-Hope.

"Ngga bisa, Kookie. Maen congklak kan cuma buat dua orang" jawab J-Hope yang terpaksa berhenti nyanyi ala sinden demi ngejawab dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Bener tuh, mending lu bantuin Rapmon hyung mandiin jangkrik peliharannya sono!" tambah Jimin.

Jungkook cemberut dan langsung merengek sampe guling-guling di lantai muterin Jimin dan J-Hope (?)

"AAH..Hyung! Kookie mau maen!" rengek Jungkook mulai ngangkat-ngangkat kaki ke udara. Bisa gawat kalo sampe kena sepak.

"Ngga bisa, Kook. Ini gue udah hampir menang" seru Jimin sambil melotot garang seperti singa melayang ke arah Jungkook.

"Haish.. hyung berdua jahat!"

"Aku ini seorang maknae, hyung.. masih perlu banyak maen dan happy-happy" ujar Jungkook sambil ngelirik dua hyungnya dengan malas.

"Omo! Alasan macam apa itu.." J-Hope kembali fokus ke permainan congklaknya walau dia tau ngga bakalan menang.

"Hyung berdua tega ngebuat masa kecilku ini jadi kurang bahagia? Bahasa gaolnya sih MKKB.." jelas Jungkook sambil senyum lebar.

"Kata siapa..blablabla..."

"Tapi kan...blablabla..."

"Ngga gitu lah Kook..blablabla..."

"Ah! Kalian,,blablabla..."

.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam Jungkook debat sama dua Hyung-nya itu sambil guling-guling kayak Trenggiling, akhirnya ada yang mengalah.

"Ngga tega gue sama lu, ya udah.. sini gantiian gue main" ujar Jimin yang baik hati dan tidak sombong itu.

"Ciyusan, min?" Jungkook langsung berhenti dari acara guling-gulingnya.

"Panggil gue 'hyung'!" sewot Jimin yang udah siap nempeleng kepala Jungkook pake papan congklak.

"Hihi, Nhe! Jimin hyung.." Jungkook ber-aegyo dan sukses ngebuat Jimin meleleh di tempat.

Maknae itu langsung duduk gantiin posisi Jimin dan maen dengan happy maksimal sama J-Hope. Sementara Jimin cuma jadi kambing congek nonton mereka maen.

.

.

.

Sore harinya di studio pemotretan..

Para member Bangtan lagi break. Jimin asik ngobrolin kejuaraan kelereng se-korea sama staff yang kepalanya bocin (botak licin) sampe dia mesti pake kacamata ireng.

Rapmon serius browsing cara numbuhin jenggot (biar keliatan berwibawa depan member), Jin dan V asik maen kucing-kucingan, dan Jungkook dengerin earphone (lagu dangdut koplo).

Sedangkan J-Hope dan Suga lagi teriak-teriak ngga jelas sambil nyetel lagu Rock di deket tumpukan koran punya Bang PD. Latihan rap tuh judulnya.

"V, panggilin J-Hope geh. Gue mau nanya nih penting" seru Rapmon tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau melihat dengan mata batinmu bahwa aku sedang bermain dengan Jin hyung" jawab V polos.

"Aish, bentar aja. Panggilin cepet" mohon Rapmon lagi. V mulai berpikir, walau ia tahu kapasitas otaknya minim.

.

"Hmm.. Jungkook-ssi bisakah kau menolongku?" V ngedeketin maknae yang lagi asik sendiri.

"Apa, hyung?"

"Rapmon hyung perlu menanyakan sesuatu pada J-Hope hyung. Ia menyuruhku memanggilnya, tetapi aku sedang bermain kucing-kucingan bersama Jin hyung. Jadi bisakah kau yang memanggil J-Hope hyung dan menyuruhnya untuk mendatangi Rapmon hyung?"

V berkata dengan satu tarikan napas dan diakhiri dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Berasa ngerap kali pikir dia. Dan itu bener-bener kedengeran seperti benang kusut di kuping Jungkook.

'Ini hyung, berbelit-belit banget sih' pikirnya.

"Tapi hyung liat kan, tuh J-Hope hyung sama Suga hyung lagi kesurupan gaje. Mereka pasti ngga bakal denger walau aku teriak" ujar Jungkook

Matanya ngelirik heran ke arah J-Hope dan Suga yang masih ngedugem ngga jelas.

"Tolonglah, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tahu kau pria yang baik, jadi aku mohon dari hatiku yang terdalam. Tolong panggilkan J-Hope hyung.." V memandang Jungkook penuh harap.

Tapi malangnya ternyata Jungkook lagi pengen PHP-in orang. Jadilah...

"Aku ini seorang maknae, hyung.. kalo sampe suaraku habis gara-gara manggilin J-Hope hyung kan jadi susah" Jungkook ngga habis-habisnya bilang kalo dia adalah seorang maknae.

Dan itu bener-bener ngebuat V jengkel. Tapi alien itu Cuma mendengus kesal dan langsung pergi.

.

.

.

"Termakasih atas kerja samanya!" seru BTS kompak udah kayak anak TK. Mereka bow dan nyengir ke semua staff hari itu.

BTS pun pulang ke dorm.

.

"Eh hyung-hyung! kita karaoke yuk, Ada tempat baru buka lho.." Jimin tiba-tiba memberi usul.

"Tapi bukannya di luar lagi hujan deres ya, min?" tanya Jungkook.

"Siapa yang ngajak lu, Kook?!" Jimin balik nanya.

"Kita ngga bakal ngajak kamu. Kamu itu kan rapuh kayak anak tikus curut baru lahir, kena angin dikit udah minta kerok" ujar J-Hope curhat.

Karena selama ini dialah yang menjadi tukang kerok member BTS. #abaikan!

"AH HYUNG!" Jungkook mulai tiduran buat guling-guling.

"Kami begini,, karena tahu bahwa KAU ITU SEORANG MAKNAE, JUNGKOOK!" seru Jin, Suga, Rapmon, J-Hope, Jimin dan V serempak.

Member BTS (kecuali Jungkook) akhirnya pergi karaoke malam itu. Akhirnya mereka bisa ngebalas perbuatan si evil maknae selama hari itu.

Dan Jungkook cuma bisa mewek-mewek dari balik jendela kamarnya.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
